LOVE CAMP
by MtChan
Summary: Chanyeol sudah menyukai Kris selama beberapa waktu, namun ia belum juga berani untuk mengungkapkannya. Apakah rencana teman-temannya untuk memberikan kesempatan pada Chanyeol agar mengutarakan perasaannya pada acara kemah berhasil? OT12. Krisyeol. KrisXChanyeol. EXO. Boys Love.


Pairing: Kris X Chanyeol

Disclaimer: All characters belong to their own.

Warning: OT12. Boys love. Don't like, don't read.

 _Mt_chan proudly presents..._

 _._

 _._

" _ **Love Camp**_ _"_

Adalah hal yang wajar mereka bilang, jika kau menyukai seseorang tapi tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk mengutarakannya. Ada yang takut jika perasaan itu tidak berbalas, namun lebih dari itu, beberapa takut jika pernyataan sukanya justru akan mengubah beberapa hal di antara dirinya dan orang yang disukainya. Salah seseorang yang saat ini sedang merasakan hal itu adalah pemuda berusia tujuh belas tahun bernama **Park Chanyeol.** __Pemuda dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan berkulit putih seperti orang Korea Selatan kebanyakan itu menyukai seorang kakak tingkatnya, pemuda pindahan dari China yang bernama **Wu Yifan.** Ia adalah kapten tim basket yang merupakan bagian dari ekstra kurikuler yang ada di sekolah Chanyeol. Dan klisenya, Chanyeol juga berada di tim yang sama mengingat basket adalah salah satu olahraga favoritnya.

Teman-teman Chanyeol dan hampir seisi tim basket sudah mengetahui bahwa pemuda itu menyukai kapten yang juga berpostur tubuh tinggi dengan alis tebal membingkai wajahnya. Mungkin hanya Kris –panggilan Yifan di sekolah, saja yang belum mengetahuinya.

Beberapa kali teman-teman Chanyeol dengan jahilnya menjodohkan mereka ketika ada _event_ yang mengharuskan mereka untuk berpasang-pasangan seperti _sparing_ pada latihan atau sejenisnya. Mereka juga menyarankan agar Chanyeol segera mengutarakan perasaannya itu sebelum Kris lulus, di mana hal itu akan terjadi dalam beberapa bulan ke depan. Namun Chanyeol sering kali melewatkan kesempatan emas untuk melakukannya.

"Kalian ada acara akhir pekan ini?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika tim basket yang baru saja menyelesaikan satu kuarter latihan itu sedang beristirahat.

Tim inti yang kini beranggotakan dua belas orang itu menunggu agar Baekhyun mengutarakan maksud dari pertanyaannya. Pemuda itu memang terkenal sebagai _mood maker_ dalam tim mereka mengingat ia selalu saja punya ide untuk bersenang-senang.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi _Camping_?" Usulnya dengan mata berbinar penuh harap.

Sehun mendengus. "Camping sungguhan? Maksudmu kita membangun tenda di gunung dan tidur di sana?"

"Tentu saja, _maknae_. Bukankah menyenangkan bisa menikmati alam dan barangkali aku bisa bertemu _Jane-_ ku di sana?"

Kali ini Suho yang mendengus.

" _Jane_? Memangnya kau siapa? _Tarzan?_ " Ejek Jongdae yang dikenal sebagai si tukang merengek dalam tim mereka.

"Auwoooooo~" Baekhyun justru menirukan suara Tarzan sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya hingga seluruh tim tertawa.

" _Come on_. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi bersama." Kata Baekhyun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya untuk membujuk teman-temannya.

"Kau yakin kita bisa bertahan di alam liar? Tidak akan ada sinyal di sana. Bagaimana kalau kita di makan beruang?" Luhan bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana mereka harus hidup seperti orang-orang primitif dan hidup tanpa teknologi.

Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang ketika menyadari betapa timnya ini dipenuhi dengan orang-orang pesimis. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan hal ini terjadi dengan berlarut-larut.

" _Guys,_ kita hanya akan pergi selama beberapa jam di sana. Kita berangkat Sabtu siang dan pulang Minggu pagi. Tidak ada Beruang di Korea, _kay_!" Kata Baekhyun menyakinkan.

"Kau sudah pernah _Camping_ sebelumnya?" Tanya Kris yang akhirnya membuka suaranya.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya sebelum tersenyum. "Belum. Tapi aku sudah mengumpulkan banyak informasi, jadi anggap saja sudah."

Anggota tim saling berpandangan sebelum akhirnya menyerah pada ide Baekhyun. Mereka pikir _toh_ tidak ada salahnya mencoba petualangan baru. Selain itu, ujian sudah hampir dekat dan mereka membutuhkan persiapan sebelum hari-hari penuh stres mereka lalui.

" _Deal?_ " Kris memandangi timnya satu per satu sebelum mereka semua akhirnya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kita lanjutkan latihan hari ini." Kata Kris sambil bangkit dari posisinya yang semula duduk di atas lantai lapangan.

Seluruh anggota tim bangkit dan meregangkan kembali tubuh mereka.

"Dan uh, Chanyeol..." Kris mencari-cari sosok pemuda itu yang kini tengah membeku begitu namanya disebut.

Anggota tim yang lain tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum jahil di wajah mereka dan memandang Chanyeol yang berdiri kikuk dengan aneh.

"Kau bisa menunjukkan teknik _blocking_ di pertandingan terakhir kemarin? Teknik itu sepertinya bekerja." Kata Kris.

Chanyeol berdehem sebentar sebelum mengangkat ibu jarinya. "Oke."

Baekhyun sudah sibuk menyikut tulang rusuk Chanyeol ketika Kris membalikkan badannya.

"Kalau kau sampai menyia-nyiakan kesempatan di acara _Camping_ nanti, aku bersumpah akan menjadikanmu umpan Beruang." Ancam Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol hanya bisa melongo. Apa yang sebenarnya pemuda itu bicarakan?

.

.

.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara yang berada pada pintu kamarnya. Di sana berdiri Kakak perempuannya, **Park Yoora** __yang tengah mengunyah sebatang wortel.

" _Camping_." Jawab Chanyeol acuh tak acuh sambil melanjutkan kegiatannya yang sedang sibuk berkemas.

Yoora awalnya seperti salah dengar ketika Chanyeol menyebut kata berkemah, tapi adik laki-lakinya ini memang kadang penuh dengan kejutan.

"Kau serius? Bagaimana kalau kau justru dimangsa Beruang?" Cibir Yoora sambil menahan tawanya.

"Diam dan pergi dari sini. Mengganggu saja." Kata Chanyeol ketika ia akhirnya selesai membawa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya selama _camping_ nanti.

Kedua mata Yoora tiba-tiba berkilat.

"Kau benar-benar mau pergi _camping_ atau hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan kapten tim basket pujaanmu?" Goda Yoora sambil terkikik.

Telinga Chanyeol yang ukurannya terlihat lebih besar dari telinga orang-orang kebanyakan memerah. Dari mana Yoora bisa sampai tahu mengenai hal ini?

"Yah! Kau!" Chanyeol melempar bola basket yang terbuat dari bahan plastik ke arah kakak perempuannya yang kini sudah berlari menjauh sambil tertawa puas karena sudah berhasil menggoda adiknya itu.

"Yoora! Chanyeol!" Mrs. Park yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan sampai harus berteriak dari dapur untuk memperingatkan kakak beradik yang kini berlarian di sekeliling rumah itu.

.

.

.

Pukul dua siang anggota tim basket itu sepakat untuk berkumpul di depan sekolah mereka pada hari Sabtu. Mereka berdua belas akan berangkat menuju tempat kemah yang cukup terkenal di salah satu kota dengan mengendarai tiga buah mobil. Belum ada dari mereka yang memiliki SIM, tetapi jika mengingat bahwa salah satu di antara mereka adalah seorang putra _Chaebol_ berpengaruh di Korea Selatan, maka mereka tidak perlu khawatir lagi. _Toh_ banyak di antara mereka yang sudah jago dalam hal menyetir.

Tanpa banyak berdebat, masing-masing mobil SUV milik Suho itu di isi oleh empat orang anggota. Bahkan tanpa mereka sengaja, Kris dan Chanyeol berakhir dengan satu mobil bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Kris yang bertugas di belakang kemudi tampak terlihat begitu _cool_ di depan mata Chanyeol.

Perjalanan yang memakan waktu lebih dari satu jam itu mereka habiskan dengan menyanyi bersama mengikuti alunan lagu yang diputar pada _music player_ , hingga Baekhyun yang selalu punya ide gila di kepalanya memutuskan untuk mematikannya. Kyungsoo sudah akan memicingkan matanya ke arah pemuda itu ketika Baekhyun menggerakkan alisnya.

"Kris." Baekhyun memulai.

Entah kenapa perasaan Chanyeol sudah tidak enak setiap kali Baekhyun membuka mulutnya. Ia sudah menyiapkan sumpah serapah pada pemuda itu jika ia sampai membuat Chanyeol malu di depan Kris.

"Kau punya pacar sekarang?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil membuka keripik kentang yang Kyungsoo bawa.

Kris menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari jalanan di hadapannya. Mereka sudah meninggalkan kota Seoul dan mulai memasuki area perkemahan. Pohon-pohon liar tampak menjulang tinggi di tepi jalan membuat suasana terlihat lebih sepi dari hiruk pikuk kota.

"Tidak. Kenapa? Kau mau menjadi pacarku?" Jawab Kris setengah menggoda.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum jika Baekhyun sedang tergila-gila dengan kapten tim _cheerleader_ mereka.

Baekhyun mendengus keras mendengar jawaban Kris sebelum ia melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang duduk dengan canggung di jok belakang. Ia menolak mati-matian ketika Baekhyun mendorongnya agar duduk di jok depan tepat di samping Kris.

"Kalau begitu kau punya kriteria khusus?" Tanya Baekhyun yang masih belum menyerah.

Chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa mual dan melewatkan ketika Kris menatap ke arah spion mobil yang mengarah ke tempat duduk Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

" _What is this?_ Apa kau sedang membuka jasa biro jodoh?" Ujar Kris yang keheranan melihat tingkah Baekhyun.

"Jawab saja apa susahnya." Gerutu Baekhyun ketika Kris terus berusaha untuk menggagalkan rencananya.

"Aku tidak punya kriteria khusus. Kalau aku memang aku suka dengan orang itu _ya_ suka saja." Kata Kris.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol? Kau punya kriteria khusus?"

Baekhyun sampai tersedak keripik kentang yang sedari tadi ia masukkan ke dalam mulutnya begitu Kris melontarkan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang gelagapan.

"H-huh?" Chanyeol benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang idiot ketika lidahnya tidak sanggup ia gerakkan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris.

Tentu saja kau. Kriteria khususku adalah kau. Selama itu kau—Kris, Chanyeol tidak akan keberatan. Pemuda itu begitu tergoda untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kris dengan isi pikirannya itu, tapi lagi-lagi pemuda itu hanya sanggup menelannya dengan pahit.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Chanyeol.

Ia biasanya tidak secanggung ini berada di sekitar Kris, tapi suasana yang mendadak berubah itu membuat Chanyeol tidak bisa menjadi dirinya yang biasanya.

"Kau harus memberitahu _hyung_ kalau kau menyukai seseorang, _kay?_ " Kris menatap Chanyeol secara tidak langsung dari spion mobil.

Kyungsoo sampai harus menggigit bibir bawahnya agar tidak tertawa sementara Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela agar Kris tidak melihatnya terkikik.

Wajah Chanyeol memerah dan ia hanya bisa mengangguk untuk menjawab kalimat Kris sebelumnya.

.

.

.

Setelah berkendara selama hampir 90 menit, mobil yang Kris, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo tumpangi tiba paling akhir di area perkemahan yang mereka sewa untuk acara _camping_ itu. Area perkemahan itu berada di sebuah tanah lapang dengan pohon-pohon khas pegunungan yang mengelilinginya. Tampah beberapa tenda sudah terpasang di area itu yang menandakan adalah orang lain yang juga tengah _camping_ di sana.

"Kalian tersesat atau bagaimana? Lama sekali." Keluh Jongdae ketika mereka berempat turun dari mobil.

" _Well,_ kami hanya begitu menikmati perjalanan tadi sampai tidak sadar kalau kami berteman dengan para pembalap." Balas Baekhyun dengan tidak kalah sarkastik.

Mereka mulai mengeluarkan perlengkapan kemah yang mereka sewa di Seoul sebelumnya. Xiumin, Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Yixing bertugas untuk memasang tiga buah tenda yang akan mereka tempati. Kai, Zitao, Suho dan Luhan bertugas menyiapkan makan malam –Jongdae awalnya menolak mentah-mentah pembagian tugas itu mengingat Tao dan Kai yang lebih suka bermain-main daripada bekerja dan Jongdae sungguh tidak ingin makan malamnya berantakan. Sementara Kris, Chanyeol, Jongdae dan Baekhyun bertugas untuk menyiapkan api unggun.

Selama hampir tiga jam mereka berdua belas bekerja dengan begitu berisik dan penuh dengan rengekan dan keluhan dari Jongdae, mereka akhirnya menyelesaikan tugas masing-masing pada pukul tujuh malam. Perut remaja yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan itu sudah keroncongan dan ternyata si maknae Kai dan Zitao dapat menyelesaikan tugas mereka memasak nasi dengan baik.

Suho membuat kimchi jiggae atau sup kimchi dengan potongan daging babi panggang. Luhan bahkan sudah menyiapkan beberapa tusuk sosis dan _marshmellow_ untuk mereka nikmati setelah makan malam.

Setelah makan malam mereka sikat habis, kedua belas pemuda itu kemudian mengeluarkan kursi lipat yang mereka bawa dan duduk mengelilingi api unggun. Chanyeol sudah bersiap dengan gitar kesayangannya yang ia bawa untuk menikmati acara camping yang sejauh ini masih terlihat baik-baik saja.

Perbincangan mereka masih _random_ dan Chanyeol hanya memainkan gitarnya ketika Kris yang secara ajaib duduk di sampingnya menyerahkan setusuk _marshmallow_ yang sudah dibakarpadanya.

Chanyeol yang tidak menyadari pandangan teman-temannya itu meniup marhmallow berbentuk kotak itu sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulutnya.

" _lalala~ lalala~ I like your smile, I like your vibe, I like your style~ but that's not why I love you and I'm not sure you know, that the reason I love you is you being you, just you."*)_

Chanyeol sudah mulai memainkan gitarnya ketika Kyungsoo secara tiba-tiba menyenandungkan salah satu lagu favoritnya. Teman-teman yang mendengarkan lantunan lagu itu hanya bisa tersenyum.

" _I play cool but, everyone knows, I'm falling, falling, falling. I know I'm moving too fast, but I can't help myself for trying to tell myself to slow down. But there's nothing I can do to stop thinking about you."**)_

Kini giliran Baekhyun yang melantunkan sebuah lagu dengan tiba-tiba hingga Chanyeol sedikit terlambat untuk mengirinya dengan menggunakan gitar. Lagi-lagi para anggota tim basket tersenyum mendengarnya.

Setelah Baekhyun menyelesaikan beberapa lagu favoritnya, Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di samping kursinya ketika Kris lagi-lagi menyodorkan makanan padanya. Kali ini sosis yang sudah dibakar dapat Chanyeol nikmati berkat Kris.

"Ayo bermain sesuatu." Kata Luhan yang sudah mulai bosan.

Udara dingin yang berhembus dari pepohonan juga membuat beberapa remaja itu menguap.

Baekhyun segera menarik kedua sudut bibirnya begitu mendengar kata bermain.

"Bagaimana kalau kita bermain _truth or dare_?" Tanya Baekhyun menawarkan.

Kedua belas orang kecuali Kris dan Chanyeol kompak menyeringai.

" _No._ " Tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah. Ia sudah bisa mengetahui ke mana arah pikiran teman-temannya itu.

" _Why not, My Love? Kau takut?"_ Goda Baekhyun seolah menantang.

Chanyeol hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menyimpan kekesalannya dalam hati.

"Tidak bisakah kita bermain permainan lain?" Kata Kris yang entah kenapa seolah mendukung penolakan Chanyeol.

" _Like what?"_ Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan menunggu ide dari Kris.

"Petak umpet?"

"Pfftttt." Anggota tim basket kompak menertawakan ide kapten mereka –termasuk Chanyeol.

" _Yeah?_ Lalu kau bisa bersembunyi dengan tidur seperti sebelumnya?" Kata Baekhyun mengingatkan permainan petak umpet mereka terakhir kali di mana Kris bersembunyi di dalam ruang ganti dan tidur di dalamnya.

Kapten itu akhirnya hanya meringis.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah meja lipat dan meletakkan botol mineral di atasnya. Pemuda itu memutar botol searah jarum jam dan menunggu hingga mulut botol mengarah pada salah seorang di antara mereka. Zitao.

" _Truth or dare?"_

" _Truth_." Jawab Zitao tanpa berpikir panjang. Ia tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bergerak.

"Kau punya _Sugar Daddy_ kan?" Tanya Jongdae yang segera disambut gelak tawa oleh teman-temannya.

Pemuda itu memang terkenal senang berbelanja merk-merk pakaian ternama hingga teman-temannya curiga bahwa ia mendapatkan uang untuk berbelanja dari seorang Sugar Daddy.

Zitao mencibir sebelum menjawab. " _Hell no_. Untuk apa memiliki Sugar Daddy kalau kau bisa mendapatkan pakaian yang kau inginkan dengan gratis di internet." Ujar Zitao.

Botol air mineral itu kembali berputar dan berhenti di hadapan Kyungsoo.

" _Truth or dare?"_

" _Truth_." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan tenang.

Beberapa anggota tim mengeluh karena belum ada yang menjawab _Dare_.

"Kau belum pernah tidur dengan siapapun _kan?_ " Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo terdiam sejenak ketika teman-temannya sudah membuat suara berisik di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menggeleng. Kai menyeringai puas.

" _Shame on you_." Komentar Baekhyun yang kemudian Kyungsoo hadiahi dengan acungan jari tengah.

Pada putaran ketiga, botol itu akhirnya berhenti di hadapan Chanyeol yang segera menundukkan kepalanya dan merutuki nasib sialnya.

" _Dare_." Chanyeol menjawab bahkan sebelum Baekhyun membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya.

Cekikikan dan dengusan mengisi tanah lapang itu.

"Aku menantangmu untuk mencium..." Baekhyun berhenti sejenak.

Sementara Chanyeol sudah akan protes ketika Baekhyun sudah membuka mulutnya lagi. "Kris."

Sorakan dan siulan menambah kehebohan yang terjadi di area perkemahan itu. Chanyeol sudah tahu bahwa ia telah menggali kuburannya sendiri dengan menyetujui ide gila Baekhyun.

Kris yang tampaknya juga sudah pasrah dengan permainan teman-temannya itu hanya melipat kedua tangannya di dada dan menunggu Chanyeol hingga bergerak. Setidaknya dengan memilih _Dare,_ Chanyeol bisa menghindari pertanyaan dari pilihan _Truth_ yang mana hal itu akan membuat keadaannya lebih buruk. Teman-temannya pasti akan membuat pertanyaan yang membuatnya akhirnya mengakui perasaannya pada Kris secara tidak langsung. Dengan _Dare_ , Kris akan berpikir bahwa hal ini adalah bagian dari permainan itu.

Chanyeol mengangkat sedikit tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kris yang duduk mematung dan sama sekali tidak berkedip. Pemuda itu bahkan mengira Chanyeol akan mencium bibirnya ketika Chanyeol justru mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi kiri Kris yang duduk di samping kanannya.

Anggota tim basket mengerang kecewa dan melayangkan protes karena ciuman di pipi bukanlah ciuman.

"Kau tidak menyebutkan di bagian mana aku harus mencium Kris hyung, okay?" Bantah Chanyeol pada teman-temannya.

Sementara itu Kris yang merasakan sapuan hangat di pipi kirinya dari bibir Chanyeol masih belum bisa menguasai diri. Ia bahkan masih melamun ketika Baekhyun menepukkan tangan di hadapan wajahnya karena kini gilirannya untuk memilih.

Kris menatap mulut botol air mineral yang menunjuk ke arahnya dengan nanar.

" _Truth_." Jawab Kris.

"Apa ada orang yang kau sukai di sini?" Tanya Suho sambil menatap ke arah teman-temannya.

Kris menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan berdehem sebentar. Semuanya menunggu jawabannya.

"Ya." Jawab Kris singkat.

Dan teman-temannya menyesal karena mereka hanya mempunyai satu kesempatan untuk bertanya pada Kris.

Chanyeol yang mendengar jawaban Kris hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Perasaannya campur aduk. Antara sedih karena orang yang Kris sukai pasti bukan dirinya dan penasaran dengan orang itu. Entah kenapa suasana mendadak canggung dan Baekhyun tidak juga memutar kembali botol air mineral itu.

"Uh, aku sepertinya harus ke toilet." Kata Baekhyun sambil berkedip pada teman-temannya.

Ia kemudian bangkit dan berpura-pura bertanya pada gerombolan orang yang juga berkemah di samping mereka untuk mengetahui letak toilet yang tersedia di area itu.

"Aku akan menelpon Ibuku sebentar." Yixing mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berpura-pura mencari sinyal.

"Aku akan ber _selca_." Zitao juga ikut bangkit dan diikuti teman-temannya yang lain sambil menggumamkan alasan-alasan tidak masuk akal yang lain.

Kris dan Chanyeol yang tidak mengetahui rencana teman-temannya itu tinggal berdua di hadapan api unggun yang sudah terbakar sebagian. Malam semakin larut dan angin berhembus semakin kencang.

Chanyeol merapatkan mantelnya sementara Kris bangkit untuk mengambil termos dan menuangkan cokelat panas ke dalam cangkir. Pemuda itu menyerahkan cangkirnya pada Chanyeol yang menerima dengan gumaman terima kasih.

"Apa menurutmu mereka bersikap aneh hari ini?" Tanya Kris tanpa memandang Chanyeol yang hidungnya memerah akibat udara dingin.

"Aku tidak tahu." Kata Chanyeol sambil menyesap cokelat panas itu. Rasa hangat segera mengaliri tenggorokannya.

"Ada yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" Kris melirik ke arah Chanyeol sejenak ketika pemuda itu tiba-tiba merasa gugup.

"M-maksud hyung?" Chanyeol menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini juga memerah dengan meminum kembali cokelat panas itu tanpa meniupnya. Lidah Chanyeol rasanya seperti baru terbakar.

Kris terlihat ragu-ragu sebelum menoleh ke arah Chanyeol sepenuhnya.

"Aku mendengar beberapa rumor." Kris mengawasi wajah Chanyeol yang sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Rumor?" Chanyeol masih belum bisa menerka ke mana arah pembicaraan Kris kala itu.

"Telingamu merah." Komentar Kris pada telinga Chanyeol yang tidak tertutup topi hitamnya.

"Huh?" Chanyeol menyentuh telinganya dan kehilangan kata-kata ketika Kris menggerakkan tangannya untuk meremas tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah rumor itu benar atau tidak, maka aku ingin memastikannya padamu..."

Jantung Chanyeol yang berdebar dengan begitu cepat rasanya ingin melompat keluar dari dadanya. Pemuda itu kemudian mengawasi tangannya yang masih Kris genggam.

"Kudengar kau..."

"Aku menyukai hyung." Ucap Chanyeol pelan memotong kalimat Kris sebelumnya.

Pemuda itu tidak peduli dengan rumor apa yang Kris maksud, tapi jika benar bahwa teman-temannya sedang memberinya kesempatan untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada Kris, maka ia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Kris terdiam sejenak. Matanya memandang ke sekitar sebelum fokus kembali pada Chanyeol yang wajahnya memerah –karena udara dingin dan malu sebelum tertawa pelan. Hati Chanyeol mencelos begitu mendengar Kris tertawa.

"Jadi memang bukan sekadar rumor?" Kris bertanya kembali untuk memastikan.

Chanyeol memberanikan diri untuk menatap Kris hanya untuk mendapati Kris yang juga tengah menatapnya.

Pemuda itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kris lagi-lagi tertawa pelan seperti tidak percaya.

"Aku tahu ini terdengar bodoh dan naif... Aku memang tidak seharusnya mengatakan—"

"Ini tidak bodoh, Chanyeol." Potong Kris yang membuat bulu halus di leher Chanyeol meremang ketika mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"Aku sebenarnya juga menunggu hal ini. Maksudku—" Kris menjilat bibirnya sebelum meneruskan.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik padaku karena kau sering menghindariku setiap kita latihan atau berkumpul bersama. Tolong jangan membenci Yixing, tapi dia kelepasan mengatakan bahwa kau menyukaiku ketika aku mengungkapkan kekhawatiranku padanya." Jelas Kris yang membuat Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan senyuman dari wajahnya.

"Jadi hyung..."

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Chanyeol."

Jika sebelumnya jantung Chanyeol berdebar begitu keras, kini pemuda itu merasa bahwa jiwanya baru saja menghilang dari tubuhnya. Ia seperti tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar.

Chanyeol tanpa sadar meremas tangan Kris pada genggamannya. Sementara Kris yang tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan momen itu kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Chanyeol.

" _Can I kiss you?"_ Bisik Kris.

Chanyeol menutup matanya perlahan sebagai jawaban dan lagi-lagi meremas tangan Kris ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan.

Beruntung tidak ada pertanyaan apakah Chanyeol pernah berciuman pada permainan _Truth or Dare_ tadi. Karena ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Kris mengetahui bahwa ini adalah ciuman pertamanya.

Pada awalnya kedua bibir itu hanya saling menempel sebelum Kris membuka mulutnya dan memagut bibir bawah Chanyeol. Menghisap lembut bibir plum berwarna kemerahan itu.

Kris tertawa ketika ia melepaskan tautan mereka dan memandang wajah Chanyeol yang begitu serius hingga pemuda itu tanpa sadar menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ciuman pertamamu?" Tanya Kris.

Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya karena tidak sanggup menjawab. Kris meletakkan telapak tangannya pada pipi Chanyeol agar menatapnya lagi. Keduanya sudah saling mendekatkan wajah lagi ketika mereka mendengar suara berbisik di tenda belakang mereka.

"Lihat! Aku menang. Mereka memang saling menyukai _kan?_ "

Chanyeol melemparkan cangkirnya yang sudah kosong ke arah tenda itu hingga salah seorangnya memekik. " _Aw!_ "

Suara pekik kesakitan Baekhyun diikuti tawa teman-temannya.

" _Die, Baekhyun! Die!"_ Teriak Chanyeol pada temannya itu.

.

.

.

TAMAT

*) diambil dari lirik lagu Avril Lavigne – I Love You

**) Mike Posner – Another Love Song

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca dan meninggalkan review ^^

Maaf jika masih banyak typo dan EYD atau penggunaan istilah yang salah.

Dengan cinta,

Mt_Chan


End file.
